Estoy yendo a casa papá
by BethGrenneisinhome
Summary: Beth sale del Grady a salvo con el grupo y quiere ir a casa. Bethyl, implicado Michonne y Rick


**Estoy yendo a casa papá.**

 **Beth se salva y sigue en el camino con el grupo. Ella quiere ir a casa.**

Todos están felices de que Beth este de vuelta, un poco impresionados por decir menos, pero tristes por la muerte de Tyreese, pierden a Noah también esa misma noche, el solo camina hacia bosque y sus gritos son escuchados dentro en la noche.

Es tres semanas en la carretera después de ese día y casi un mes del rescate de la menor de las Grenne, que a Rick le preocupa Beth tanto o más que el resto del grupo, la mujer rubia siempre fue fuerte para sus ojos, disparando un arma en la cárcel, cuidando a su hija, levantando a Daryl en el peor momento. Su hermano podría no haberlo dicho directamente pero él lo entendió, de igual manera aunque supiera, le sorprendió cuando pudieron salir del Grady sin problemas gracias a Beth.  
 _"Ahora sólo tengo que tener a Noé devuelta"_  
 _"¿Que? Ese no era el trato"_  
 _"Está bien, iré"_  
 _"No" Beth se adelanta a abrazar al joven y sus ojos llaman con ira contenida a Danw._  
 _"Sabía que volverías"_  
 _"Ahora lo entiendo" Murmura_  
 _"¿Que? Los débiles siempre vuelven Beth, te lo dije"._  
 _"Me debes Dawn" La voz de la menor de las Grenne solo es escuchada por Rick que se para justo detrás de ella y Dawn que está delante "¿Quieres que diga lo que paso con el oficial?"_  
 _"¡No te atreverías!" Amenaza poniéndose cara a cara con Beth._  
 _"Pruébame" Desafía. "Es tu sistema Dawn, las deudas se pagan, vas a dejar ir a Noé y todos los que quieran ir con nosotros porque me debes"_  
 _"! No! Noé puede ir". Apreta su mano todavía en el arma. Beth retrocede cautelosa y Rick pone un arma en su mano._  
 _"Pueden venir con nosotros" Rick invita como empiezan a retroceder. Beth camina de espaldas a la puerta, su mirada nunca pierde a Dawn, se aferra con fuerza al arma._  
 _Sasha consigue la puerta abierta y Tyrisse sale con Carol, Daryl alcanza la mano de Beth para tirar de ella pero ella hace que Noah vaya primero._

Los ojos de Rick casi pierden el movimiento de la mano de Dawn cuando levanta el arma y apunta a Beth, un parpadeo después la _cabeza de esta cae hacia atrás con la bala en el cerebro. Beth alcanza la mano de Daryl sin bajar la otra que todavía apunta al resto._  
 _"Son libres" Anuncia_  
 _Lacardi asiente hacia ella en agradecimiento sorprendida "se trataba de ella, pueden ir"_  
 _Minutos después están fuera del Grady para siempre. El silencio se rompe cuando Maggie grita nombre de su hermana y corre hacia ella._

Rick sacude la cabeza dejando los pensamientos de lado cuando Judith se queja en sus brazos, el sol es fuerte, no tienen comida ni agua, Abraham todavía está molesto con Eugene, no siente con la fuerza para mantenerse en pie más. Daryl camina a su derecha sus ojos perdidos en la carretera. Detrás escucha el murmullo de Maggie hablando con Beth, no pregunta como esta, no pregunta cómo fue que consiguió esas marcas en su cara, habla sin parar sobre su reencuentro con Glenn. Rick quiere decirle que se calle de una vez pero él no pierde el control con su familia.

"Paso casi un mes y todavía no hablaste con ella" Señala lo obvio a su hermano.

"Judith tiene hambre"

"Ella estará bien, todos lo estaremos"

"Iré a buscar algo de comida"

"Iré contigo" Carol anuncia y lo sigue detrás suyo al bosque.

Rick suspira un poco y levanta la vista al cielo, no tienen más agua, no tienen refugio, no tienen comida.

"Vamos a detennos un rato" Entrega Judith a Carl y se adelanta unos pasos, su mirada todavía en el cielo, una mano se posa en su hombro y mira a Beth

"Vamos a estar bien, ven vamos a buscar un poco de agua"

Comienzan a caminar hacia el lado contrario donde Daryl y Carol caminaron y oyen a Maggie protestar pero deciden ignorarla.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Voy a estarlo" Anuncia "¿A dónde estamos yendo Rick?" Pregunta, ambos están atentos con cualquier peligro a su alrededor, o un poco de agua o comida.

"No lo sé, Beth lamento lo que paso con tu padre, lamento todo lo del gobernador, y lamento estar en esta situación ahora" Se disculpa dejando la culpa fuera por fin.

Beth apretar su brazo y sonríe, aunque sus ojos no brillan él lo entiende, asiente hacia ella y continua hablando

"Deberías hablar con él, no sé qué paso ente ustedes pero realmente estaba destrozado cuando lo encontré"

"Vendrá alrededor con el tiempo" Huele un poco el aire y lidera el camino de vuelta a donde están todos "No vamos a encontrar nada por ahora"

Daryl vuelve al grupo después de un rato, no es difícil encontrarles rodeados de caminantes, y su mirada busca automáticamente el pelo rubio en el grupo, la encuentra ayudando a Abraham que está demasiado borracho para coordinar sus movimientos y corta su brazo.

"¿Qué diablos hiciste idiota?" Daryl explota y camina para agarrar el brazo de Beth y revisar la herida y se adelanta para ponerse delante de él empujándolo al suelo.

"Estoy bien Daryl" Ella asegura queriendo levantar la otra mano para limpiar la sangre pero el elenco en su brazo lo impide "Demonios" Daryl saca el trapo rojo de su bolsillo, sorprendentemente limpio y lo envuelve alrededor de la herida, con una última mirada camina dentro del bosque de nuevo.

El grupo mira el intercambio y Beth estira la mano para ayudar a Abraham, entrega su botella de agua

"Toma el agua, ponte sobrio y camina, sigues así y vas a morir" Da unos pasos para caminar junto a su hermana que reacciona preocupada y le revisa la herida "Estoy bien"

Casi al anochecer el grupo entero se tira al suelo agotados de tanto caminar, Beth oye los pasos antes de verlos, los gruñidos son fuertes, su mano va instintivamente al cuchillo pero antes de que pudiera alguno de ellos hacer algo Sasha dispara a los perros. Daryl se siente con ellos después de que hacen un fuego y observa detenidamente como Beth hace un esfuerzo para tragar la carne.

La noche pasa lentamente a la intemperie, todos en guardia silenciosa intentando dormir pero alerta a cualquier cambio, en los oídos de Beth el grito de Noah todavía la persigue.

La mañana siguiente todos comienzan a caminar muy temprano, la herida de Beth ya está cerrada por ser superficial, pero su elenco todavía le molesta así que se acerca a Michonne que juega distraídamente con Judith.

"Hey" Saluda "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" Sonríe a la niña que se estira para llegar a ella pero Beth solo coloca una mano en la suya, juega con sus pulgares y se retira.

"Dime" Asiente hacia ella con sus ojos calculadores

"¿Puedes cortar esto fuera?" Muestra su elenco "Lo haría pero no puedo con esta mano"

"Claro, sostén a Jude" Hizo una mueca divertida a la niña que rio feliz "Y cortare para ti"

"No" Levanta las manos en protección "Puede ser en otro momento"

Beth se adelanta para caminar en el centro del grupo y ocupa su mano libre en otra cosa, Glenn se acerca con una botella de agua y se la ofrece a su cuñada quien ofrece una débil sonrisa y toma un trago pequeño

"Puedes tomar más, lo necesitas"

"No, todos lo necesitamos" Daryl murmura algo detrás de ellos y se adentra en el bosque provocándola suspirar. Un momento después decide algo y toca el brazo de Glenn "No le digas a Maggie donde fui, ya vuelvo"

Sigue los pasos del cazador tal y como él le enseño y sonríe cuando él no la escucha hasta que ella habla

"Daryl" Su voz es suave y tranquila pero igual lo sorprende y levanta la mano

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunta y ella se encoge de hombros

"Quería acompañarte y devolverte esto" Saca de su bolsillo de atrás el trapo rojo y lo estira hacia él, un pequeño deja vu de cuando él lo hizo con ella

"No hacía falta seguirme hasta aquí" Lo toma de su mano y vuelve a su lugar cerca del árbol

"No hay otra manera de que te acerques a mi" Se encogió de hombros nuevamente "¿vamos a buscar el agua o no?"

Se adelanta para estar a su misma altura y sus brazos se rozan mientras caminan en silencio

"No hay nada por aquí" Señala el pasto seco y pasa unos últimos árboles que revelan un granero abandonado pero en condiciones, saca un humo de su bolsillo "Deberíamos volver"

Beth en cambio se sienta y lo mira "O podemos hablar"

"No hay nada de qué hablar chica" Levanta la vista hacia el con los ojos llenos de ira

"En algún momento vas a tener que hablar conmigo Daryl Dixon, vas a decirme lo mucho que me extrañaste cuando me fui y te voy a decir la falta que me hiciste" Suspiro y las lágrimas amenazaron con caer "Estoy cansada de que ni siquiera me mires a menos que Abraham me lastime"

"Maldito idiota" Murmuro

"¿Es lo único que vas a decirme?" Pregunta frustrada cuando él no contesta se para y camina hasta estar frente a él, no estuvieron tan cerca desde el Grady "Solo, corta esto para mi" Baja la mirada al suelo y estira el brazo

"¿Segura?"

"Mi brazo se siente bien, y no podre protegerme si algo pasa, aquí" Tira la mochila para delante de sus brazos y saca una remera "Córtala y podremos usarla como venda"

Sus manos se mueven lentamente mientras corta el elenco fuera, y corta la tela para envolver el brazo, los ojos de Beth no se quitan de Daryl mientras hace todo el trabajo

"¿Bien? ¿Duele o algo?" Pregunta con su voz ronca y la mano todavía sosteniendo su brazo

"Si, gracias" Quita su mano rápidamente y se vuelve "Deberíamos volver"

En el momento que vuelven al grupo, Rick mira hacia ellos en una pregunta silenciosa, Beth asiente en confirmación de que está bien. Un momento de silencio entre todos, se miran sin saber que pensar, se sienten perdidos a punto de rendirse, no hay ganas de decir más palabras.

"Quizás es hora de rendirse" Abraham murmura

Beth lo mira, mira entre el grupo, Carl con Judith, Maggie y su mirada perdida, Glenn, Rick, Carol todos lo piensan.

" _Tú sabes que hacer mi niña, las palabras están ahí solo tienes que decirlas"_ Beth suspira y se prepara, es la voz de Hershel, su papá quien no ha dejado un momento su cabeza, no cuando le dijo que abrazara a Daryl ese día, o cuando le dijo que tenía que luchar en el Grady, o en el momento en que siguió a el cazador en el bosque. Ella canta

 _Every man has a right to live_ _  
_ _Love is all that we have to give_ _  
_ _Together we struggle by our will to survive_ _  
_ _And together we fight just to stay alive_

 __Como empieza a cantar los nuevos que no la conocen la miran sorprendidos, Michonne sonríe mostrando sus dientes, entendiendo agradeciendo, su hermana sonríe un poco, se prepara el próximo verso y unas gotas caen sobre ellos, Beth sonríe felizmente _  
_

 _Struggling man has got to move_ _  
_ _Struggling man no time to lose_ _  
_ _I'm a struggling man,_ _  
_ _And I've got to move on_

Las últimas palabras son casi gritadas mientras la lluvia los cubre por completo y empiezan a chillar de felicidad, Rosita y Tara incluso se tiran al suelo feliz de mojarse después de tanto tiempo, el padre Gabriel parece hablarle al cielo.

"Gracias papi" Beth murmura en silencio y toma un poco de agua mira a Daryl que sigue mirando el cielo y se acerca a él, no le importa si va a rechazarla toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, Daryl la mira, su ballesta cae al suelo junto a él y tira de ella en un abrazo, no le importa si alguien más los ve, es lo que necesita en estos momentos.

"Junten todo el agua que puedan" Rick ordena pero ninguno de ellos dos se mueve mientras todos lo hacen a su alrededor "Necesitamos refugiarnos"

Daryl se separa un poco pero sin soltar la mano de Beth "Por aquí" Indica levantando la ballesta del suelo y todos lo siguen al granero.

El grupo asegura el granero y se preparan para pasar la noche ahí, mientras algunos duermen, Carol, Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Daryl y Beth se sientan alrededor del fuego improvisado

Rick comienza a contar una historia sobre su abuelo, la segunda guerra mundial y como sobrevivo "Cada día se despertó y se dijo a sí mismo, descansa en paz; ahora levantarse e ir a la guerra '", Rick suspira y continua." Después de unos años de fingir que estaba muerto, hizo salir con vida, ese es el truco de esto, creo, Hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer, y entonces tenemos que vivir. No importa lo que encontramos en DC sé que estaremos bien. Así es como sobrevivimos, Decimos a nosotros mismos que somos los muertos vivientes"

"No somos ellos" Daryl interrumpe "No somos ellos"

"Hey está bien" Rick asegura "No somos ellos"

"No somos ellos" Daryl repite y se para, Beth lo mira irse y se para detrás de él.

Lo encuentra sentado contra la puerta y se desliza junto a él, tomando su mano de nuevo, esta vez él juega con sus dedos automáticamente.

La tormenta golpea fuertemente detrás de ellos, los rayos parecen hacer temblar el suelo.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Te extrañe tan mal Beth, tan mal, corrí ese auto toda la noche y cuando llegue a un punto donde no podía saber a dónde te habías ido, me sentí un hombre muerto" Suspira "El día que te encontramos deje de ser ese hombre, no puedo seguir así"

"Te extrañe también" Se inclinó colocando su cabeza en el hombro del cazador "Quiero ir a casa Daryl ¿irías a casa conmigo?" Pregunta

El la mira como si no la siguiera a cualquier lugar y ella lo abraza, duermen así, bajo la mirada atenta de Maggie en los brazos del otro.

El día siguiente caminan a ver el caos a su alrededor, caminantes aplastados por los árboles, el pasto mojado, podrían haber tenido un milagro ayer pero era hora de seguir adelante.

"¿Ahora qué?" Michonne pregunta a Rick fuera del granero mientras algunos intentan juntar las cosas que pueden ser útiles

"No lo sé, anoche hable sobre DC, pero no veo realmente una oportunidad ahí" Se pasa una mano por la barba "Ciudad demasiado grande seguramente está lleno de infectados" Se encoge de hombros y levanta la vista a la mujer frente a el

"Te seguiré donde quieras ir Grimmes" Rick asiente y entrelaza su mano con la suya

"¿Qué hay de ir a casa?" Una voz sugiere detrás de él y Michonne sonríe

Rick da la vuelta y parpadea antes de mirarla a los ojos "¿La granja?"

"Paso tanto tiempo ya, los caminantes deben haber seguido su camino, la cárcel está cerca también, si la granja está destruida podremos intentarlo de nuevo ahí" Sugiere

Lo piensa por un momento, mira a Michonne que asiente a él, lo piensa.

"Vamos a hacer una votación"

Les lleva un buen rato después de que Daryl vuelve con conejo para comer para comenzar a hablar.

"Anoche y desde hace tiempo hablamos sobre ir a DC pero estamos cansados, el camino fue largo y no estamos listos para seguir perdiendo gente" Suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo "¿Qué piensan de volver a la granja o incluso a la cárcel?"

Ellos votan, Maggie y Glenn quieren seguir a DC, Beth no dice nada, la mayoría gana seguir el camino de vuelta a donde empezaron.

" _Estoy yendo a casa papá"_

Les lleva dos semanas reunir autos y un mapa para ver donde están parados, algunos suministros necesarios para sobrevivir.

Beth no habla con su hermana ni su cuñado, ella sigue durmiendo junto a Daryl.

Dos semanas después de la votación emprenden viaje, les lleva más tiempo del que parece con algunas carreteras llenas de caminantes, caminos rotos, o peligros que pueden aparecer en cualquier momento. Daryl maneja la camioneta con Beth a su lado, Rick sus hijos dormidos y Michonne se sientan detrás, puede ver por el espejo retrovisor a Glenn manejando el otro auto con su nueva familia.

 _There's a storm across the valley, clouds are rolling' in_ _  
_ _the afternoon is heavy on your shoulders._ _  
_ _There a truck out on the four lane, a mile or more away_ _  
_ _the whining' of his wheels just makes it colder._ _  
_ _He's an hour away from riding' on your prayers up in the sky_ _  
_ _and ten days on the road are barely gone._ _  
_ _There's a fire softly burning; supper's on the stove_ _  
_ _but it's the light in your eyes that makes him warm._ _  
_

Ella canta, y su mirada se dirige al cazador junto a ella, ese hombre que la hace tan feliz, como la carretera abre camino a la entrada de la vieja granja Grenne, Daryl apoya su mano en su rodilla y ella le sonríe antes de seguir cantando

 __ _hey, it's good to be back home again_ _  
_ _sometimes this old farm feels like a long lost friend_ _  
_ _yes, 'n, hey it's good to be back home again_ _  
_ _There's all the news to tell him: how's you spend your time?_ _  
_ _And what's the latest thing the neighbors say_ _  
_ _and your mother called last Friday; "sunshine" made her cry_ _  
_ _and you felt the baby move just yesterday._

"Manos en el volante Dixon" El tono de Rick es serio pero la sonrisa en su voz lo delata.

"Podría decirle que mantenga las manos para usted entonces oficial" Daryl devuelve la broma y ambas mujeres ríen de sus hombres, porque Beth sabe que ella es de él, y él es de ella.

Besa sus nudillos y siente que la sonrisa casi podría romper su cara.

 _and oh, the time that I can lay this tired old body down_ _  
_ _and feel your fingers feather soft up-on me_ _  
_ _the kisses that I live for, the love that lights my way_ _  
_ _the happiness that living' with you brings me._ _  
_ _It's the sweetest thing I know of, just spending time with you_ _  
_ _it's the little things that make a house a home._ _  
_ _Like a fire softly burning and supper on the stove._ _  
_ _And the light in your eyes that makes me warm._

El granero esta quemado no hasta los cimientos, su padre y su abuelo se había asegurado de hacerlo fuerte y duradero, quizás con el tiempo, viajes a otras ciudades podrían volverlo a asegurar. Carl y Judith siguen dormidos cuando el auto se para, los cuatro adultos solo tienen vista para la gran casa de campo, el auto de Glenn se para detrás de ellos y nadie hace un movimiento, las aves cantan como si el mundo no se hubiera acabado. Esperan unos momentos para salir y empezar a caminar.

Un solo caminante interrumpe la inspección a la casa, Michonne es quien lo mata y Abraham quien lo arrastra fuera.

"Vamos a hacer que esto funcione" Rick anuncia "Mañana vamos a empezar a hacer que esto funcione"

Nadie se niega, Tara y Rosita miran las viejas fotos familiares colgadas en las paredes, sonríen, Carol revisa la cocina y la encuentran llena de comida, todos festejan.

Beth siente que puede respirar después de tanto tiempo cuando sale al frente de la casa, la sonrisa todavía no se quita de su rostro. Encuentra a su hermana sentada en los escalones del porche.

" _estoy en casa papá"_

"¿Por qué?" Maggie pregunta "¿Por qué nos haces esto Beth?"

"¿Hacer que Maggie?" Pregunta

"Traernos de nuevo aquí, no hay manera de que pudiéramos vivir aquí, no la había antes no la hay ahora" Maggie eleva la voz y Beth siente los ojos de varias personas mirar por las ventanas.

"Esto es casa Maggie, no lo entiendes porque no ves más allá de ti, mas allá de Glenn" Beth se rompe y Maggie se para delante suyo "Nunca te gusto estar aquí por eso nos dejaste cuando pudiste, vete como haces siempre, busca a tu marido y vete, no te importa otra cosa de igual manera"

"¿Cómo te atreves Beth?" Ella pregunto

"No miraste por mí, ni siquiera se te ocurrió que podía estar viva, estabas yéndote a DC cuando Rick y Daryl fueron por mi" Beth explota y se dio la vuelta para volver dentro de la casa, se había cansado de esa pelea

"No camines lejos de mi Beth" Maggie grito "Deja de comportarte como una maldita niña malcriada"

"¿Qué?" Beth pregunto sorprendida "¿Yo me comporto como una niña Maggie? Saca la cara de tu trasero para poder mirar a tu alrededor la única niña malcriada aquí eres tú" Maggie saco la mano para atrás y abofeteo a su hermana fuertemente donde la cicatriz de su herida en el Grady se encontraba.

Beth llevo la mano a su cara sorprendida, las lágrimas ya bajando por su rostro "Nunca vuelvas a tocarme, jamás, si incluso te acercas a mi voy a enseñarte lo que es golpear a alguien" Amenazo la cara justo frente a su hermana, una gota de sangre ya saliendo de su herida nuevamente abierta.

"Beth" Maggie murmuro como su hermana se dio la vuelta para salir de la casa nuevamente, Daryl recogió su mochila del suelo y se acercó a la mayor de las hermanas

"Ni siquiera pienses en acercarte nuevamente a ella si no quieres ser comida de andador"

"¡Es suficiente!" Rick grita "Saca a tu esposa de aquí Glenn"

Daryl la encuentra revisando el granero quemado, la masacre de tres caminantes a su alrededor, la detiene antes de que pueda volver a tocarse la cara donde la herida permanece abierta.

"No se te ocurra, puedes infectarlo" Su voz es suave y preocupada "¿Estas bien?"

"No lo sé" Responde "¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?" Limpia las manos en sus pantalones

Trabaja en silencio en colocar una vende en su mejilla, no puede realizar puntadas prolijas como las que ya tenía y eso la va a mantener fuera de cualquier infección posible.

Daryl fue el primero en entrelazar las manos dentro de ese granero sucio, quemado y casi sin luz, le dio el confort que ella estaba necesitando.

"Pase lo que pase" Daryl murmuro despacio dudando en seguir hablando "vamos a estar bien, vamos a solucionar todo, y va a funcionar"

"¿La granja o nosotros?" Pregunto tímidamente sorprendiéndolo

"Ambos, vamos a funcionar" Se inclinó para besar la frente de la chica rubia y sonrió contra su piel, ninguno sabia de donde había venido la valentía para atreverse a ir mas de charlas cortas y manos sostenidas pero iban a aprovechar el momento todo el tiempo que pudieran.

"Daryl Dixon siendo esperanzador" Sonrió "¿Qué pasa si me equivoque si el venir aquí nos condena a todos?"

"Alguien me dijo una vez que no me mataría tener un poco de fe" La mano que descansaba en su hombro valientemente subió hasta detrás de su cabeza y masajeo su cuero cabelludo

"Suena como una chica inteligente" Sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho, pasando sus manos por la cintura de Daryl

"Le gustaba quemar cosas también y beber alcohol ilegal" Sonrió contra su pelo

Beth rio contra su pecho y levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos "Cuando me sostienes como esto puedo creer que vamos a estar bien" Se estiro de puntillas de pie para ponerse más cerca dándole tiempo de alejarse pero en cambio bajo la cara para encontrar sus labios a medio camino. Labios moviendo lentamente, secos y agrietados moviéndose contra los húmedos de Beth, la lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar y barriendo su paladar con ella, besándose hasta que no podían respirar más, Daryl es el primero en alejarse apoyando la cabeza en su hombro pasando sus manos del cuello a su cintura y acercarla más a su cuerpo.

"Cuando me besas asi, sé que todo va a estar bien" Beth murmura en su oído.

Vuelven a la casa después de unos minutos más, manos unidas y sonrisas en su rostro, no hay señalas de la otra Grenne cuando se sientan a comer en la mesa la comida que Carol separo para ellos.

Se acuestan a dormir juntos como las noches anteriores, la única diferencia es que esta vez están en una cama, la cama de Beth Grenne.

"Todavía puedo escuchar su grito todas las noches" Beth murmura en la oscuridad. Daryl la acerca más a su cuerpo.

La mañana siguiente se separan en grupos para ir en la búsqueda de cosas.

"Tenemos que reforzar las cercas junto a la casa, hacer pozos para los andadores, comprobar la electricidad y el agua" Rick enumera "Abraham, Rosita, Eugene ustedes se van a quedar aquí porque no conocen la zona, intenten trabajar con lo que tienen, junten los materiales que necesitamos"

"Puedo empezar a trabajar en los pozos" Abraham sugiere y Rick asiente "Beth, Daryl, Carol, Michonne y yo vamos a ir en busca de suministros" Dirige una mirada dura a Glenn y su esposa "Ustedes dos con Tara van a ir a revisar las casas, Carl ven aquí" Rick lleva a su hijo lejos del grupo para hablar.

Deciden no ir muy lejos, la granja está a una hora de la cárcel en realidad

"Hay una puerta en la parte de atrás, el alambre está roto en un costado, las puertas de los bloques quedaron cerradas y si nadie entro ahí podemos intentar entrar" Beth sugiere

"¿Cómo sabes que se puede entrar por ahí?" Rick pregunta realmente interesado.

"Michonne me llevaba a hacer practica de tiro al bosque, Sasha también" Se encoge de hombros y Michonne sonríe inocentemente a todos en el camión "¿Cómo crees que alguna vez me anime a tocar un arma siquiera?"

Carol ríe y todos suspiran cuando se animan a parar en las cercanías de la cárcel, el patio de todavía tiene caminantes, no son demasiados pero siguen siendo muchos para entrar, los escombros cubren parte de los bloques de celdas, sangre baña el piso de la cárcel.

"¿Listos?" Carol pregunta, todos asienten.

Entrar es fácil, ver lo que hay dentro no, Daryl dispara flechas a sus ex amigos, compañeros que intentaron salir pero no llegaron a tiempo.

"Vamos a separarnos, Michonne, Carol y yo vamos a ir en busca de armas y comida, ustedes junten toda la ropa que podemos llegar a utilizar" Rick susurra y asienten al sheriff para separarse.

Beth sube a las celdas, entre los escombros busca las pertenecías de su papá, la vieja biblia escondida entre las sabanas, algunos cuchillos, el rosario con el que rezaba cada noche, camina a su celda, todavía queda algo de fórmula, las mantas de Judith, ropa de ella, celda por celda junta todo lo que podría servir. Dos horas después todos se reúnen abajo, el trabajo de meses en carreras recuperados pero no del todo.

"Podemos cargar los camiones, quizás hasta llevar unos colchones extras" Michonne se encoge de hombros

"Podrías recuperar la moto de Merle" Beth susurra a Daryl, los ojos del hombre se iluminan en la posibilidad

"Podría llevarte a dar una vuelta y nadie me dispararía" El cazador susurra de nuevo

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Me pregunte muchas veces como seria que me acompañaras sentada en la parte de atrás de mi motocicleta, pero siempre terminaría con Hershel disparándome" Le dice al oído avergonzado y Beth ríe alegremente

"Quizás podrías llevarme al lago por la tarde y bañarnos" sugiere "Desnudos" Termina y se aleja para meter las cosas dentro de cajas

"Vamos a conseguir los malditos autos" Daryl apura con la voz ronca.

Beth piensa que podría ser hora de que las cosas le salgan bien, hora de descansar, envía una oración silenciosa al cielo cuando salen sin problema, la moto de Daryl en la parte de atrás del camión, Michonne y Carol en un auto, Rick en el otro, están completos por un tiempo.

En la granja las cosas son tranquilas mientras Beth ayuda a Carol con la cena, el gas funciona y es casi un milagro para ellos, Eugene dedico la tarde en arreglar el agua caliente y toman turnos para bañarse, Rick incluso se afeita.

Judith juega con sus viejos juguetes en una manta en el suelo cerca de las mujeres

"¿Asi que tu y Daryl no?" Carol mueve las cejas y se rie, Beth se sonroja

"Algo asi, supongo que podemos intentarlo ahora"

"Me alegro por los dos"

Judith intenta pararse y cae de frente rompiendo en llanto, Beth es la primera en reccionar y se agacha rápidamente a levantar a la niña del suelo.

"Hey Jude ya esta, ya paso" Palmea su espalda suavemente y la niña juega con su trenza felizmente, acomoda la cara en el cuello "Ya esta cariño, ya paso"

"Escuche" Michonne detiene a Rick por el hombro cuando este se acerca a la cocina, Daryl entra por la puerta de atrás, los cuatro presencian a la rubia calmando a la niña

"Mi dulce niña cuanto te extrañe" Beth murmura en su pelo y rompe en llanto, se desliza al suelo con Judith balbuceando felizmente en su cuello, cuando el llanto para y la niña se duerme Michonne es quien se ofrece a llevarla pero Beth no la suelta incluso cuando comen.

Algunas cosas vuelven a ser como tienen que ser, ella esta en casa no solo por la granja si no rodeada de las personas que realmente ama.

Meses después de la llegada a la granja arreglan el granero convirtiéndolo en otra casa, Maggie y Beth no arreglan sus cosas asi que la mayor de las hermanas, se muda ahí con el grupo de Abraham, organizan carreras diarias en busca de más suministros y encuentran a Enid en el camino.

Judith crece como mala hierba y aprende a caminar y hablar paseándose por toda la casa, Michonne y Rick finalmente plantean todo como una nueva pareja, Carl tiene un gran enamoramiento por la nueva muchacha. Daryl y Beth siguen como en el principio solo que ahora no les molesta las demostraciones publicas, ella es de el y el es de ella.

Una mañana fría de invierno, en lo que se supone es diciembre, Beth se despierta temprano, revisa las trampas para conejos y se toma el tiempo para mirar el amanecer en el porche, Daryl sale de la casa y la abraza por detrás

"Buenos días" Murmura besando su cuello

"Buenos días" Tuerce la cabeza para besar sus labios suavemente y se apoya en su pecho "Me siento en casa" Murmura

"Estamos en casa" Daryl responde.

"Estamos en casa papá" Beth murmura al cielo

" _Lo hiciste bien mi niña, llegaste a casa" La voz de Hershel suena en su_ _s oídos._


End file.
